pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Snavian
Snavians are the family of Snagrets. they are usually put into the game as bosses/mini-bosses and are found in both pikmin games. In Pikmin 1, the Burrowing Snagret only appeared in The Forest of Hope, and in challange mode. It should be noted that there are three in the Forest of Hope. In Pikmin 2, it was seen more often, the most in the Snagret Hole. It is even seen twice above ground! the Pileated Snagret only apeared in Pikmin 2. they are rare, yet simple if they are found. It is bigger, has an orange head, and a green torso. It also has a leg to jump with, which makes it trickier to defeat. Burrowing Snarrow A creature mentioned by Olimar in Pikmin 1 and 2. This creature has not been seen in-game yet, but a trailer during the making of Pikmin 1 showed a white Burrowing Snagret popping out of the ground. This may or may not be the Burrowing Snarrow. Burrowing Snagret The Burrowing Snagret is an enemy in the Pikmin games. They are a splinch of birds and snakes, and are called Snavians (snake and avian, avian means it is bird related). They hide in the ground and burrow out when you approach. Sometimes the time it takes to get out is different, and when it takes longer, you are able to attack its head easily. When it comes out, it will try to eat a maximum of 3 Pikmin, unless you are able to finish it off. In Pikmin 1, they are extremely hard to beat without losing Pikmin, as they have very high health, and they are larger in size. When you killed them, they exploded into many pellets. In Pikmin 2, you can now easily kill it after it burrows out as it has much lower health. Pileated Snagret The Pileated Snagret, is a larger, and more powerful species in the Snavian family. It has a green scaly body, and a much larger head that is red. It is called 'pileated' because it has a crest of feathers on its head. Its eyes are also covered by some ears-like features. This Snagret is definitely more powerful, because not only does it have a lot of more health, it also is able to walk on the ground, and is also a lot taller. This makes it very hard to hurt it by throwing Pikmin onto it. However, Purple Pikmin are still the best choice because you can still throw them on there if you are accurate, but you will need to use ultra-spicy spray, so they can run fast enough, and cause enough damage. The reason Purple Pikmin are great is that when the creature emerges from the ground, your purples will make the Snavian 'bounce', like in most cases of enemies, and in the small seconds of those bounces, your Pikmin attached to the Snavian will deal damage, and then it will probably return to the ground without eating any Pikmin. If you are lucky you might just stun it, making it extremly vulnerable. As a side note, its cousin the Burrowing Snagret can't be stunned because the Burrowing Snagret is attached to the ground. If you repeat this, you will emerge victorious towards the terrifyingly difficult creature. Category:Snavians